Zombies, Bromances, and Moon Power
by Kaychan87
Summary: In the midst of the Quincy War, an unlikely heroine saves the day for Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Set just before the ending of Bleach Chapter 592, so may contain Bleach spoilers. Complete and utter crack.


**Zombies, Bromances, and Moon Power**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite and Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the events of Chapter 592 as well as a conversation with the wonderful darklover. Also, because of Sailor Moon Crystal. 

* * *

Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku stared in shock at the new opponent facing them. It seemed impossible that a captain-class Shinigami such as Hitsugaya Toushirou could fall victim to a Quincy, let alone one masquerading as a girl. Yumichika felt his blood boil at the sight of it. While he and the white-haired Hitsugaya were not exactly best buddies, he did respect the young captain. He could not accept this and he would not let Hitsugaya be used in such a way.

"Bakudou…!"

"Idiot!" roared Ikkaku before using his Houzukimaru to send Yumichika flying out of the way. The bald Shinigami would do anything for Yumichika, including take an attack for him. "Kidou can't stop him!" Ikkaku added as Yumichika went flying into a building just as a blast of ice came crashing down on Ikkaku.

Yumichika hit the roof of a building, coughing and wheezing. "Damn that reckless Ikkaku..!" he growled, mostly to himself, as he waited for the dust and debris to settle around them. He was grateful, however, for Ikkaku's intervention. He just wished he could have returned the favour. Yumichika sat up and looked over the edge of the building in time to see the zombie that was Hitsugaya land on the ground behind Ikkaku, sword drawn.

"IKKAKU!"

Ikkaku's eyes widened at Yumichika's shout but he was not fast enough to react. Hitsugaya's sword was through him before he could blink.

Yumichika was on his feet and flying down to Ikkaku in an instant, throwing his sword out to block Hitsugaya's robotic attacks. "How dare you try to kill Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled at the blank faced zombie. Yumichika knew what he had to do. He had to release his Zanpakutou and take out Hitsugaya to avenge Ikkaku and free Hitsugaya from his fate as a Zombie.

Before Yumichika could finish uttering his shikai's release, Hitsugaya was upon him, nearly cleaving the dark haired Shinigami in two. Yumichika fell by Ikkaku, the two best friends frightfully wounded.

Hitsugaya towered over Yumichika's injured body and watched him emotionlessly. He didn't even turn at the footsteps behind him, assuming it was just Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"How dare you destroy such a beautiful friendship?! Boys' friendship is just as beautiful as the bonds shared by women!"  
Hitsugaya turned, the blank look still on his face, though his eyes did narrow slightly. He came face to face with a slender blonde haired girl in a sailor fuku. "What the Hell?" he said, his voice just as hollow as his expression.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika were able to muster enough strength to glance up at their saviour, both of their thoughts echoing Hitsugaya's words. Girls running around in high boots and miniskirts were unheard of in Soul Society.

With her blonde pigtails flowing behind her, bouncing on a sudden breeze, the girl pointed a gloved finger at Hitsugaya. "I will defend this beautiful bromance! I'm the sailor suited pretty guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" she declared, going through a series of complicated hand motions as she spoke. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" she added with a giggle.

Hitsugaya brandished his sword at the weird intruder, ready to attack.

"Sailor Moon, heal him now!" yelled a small black cat with a crescent spot who appeared out of nowhere.

"Right!" Sailor Moon produced a pink wand with a crescent moon on it out of thin air. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she cried, releasing sparkling and pulsing energy out towards not just Hitsugaya but the injured Ikkaku and Yumichika as well.  
When the bright light from the crescent wand died away, Hitsugaya blinked and looked around him, confused. "What the Hell just happened…?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both sat up, looking for their now healed injuries. "I agree. What the Hell?" Ikkaku said.

"Ikkaku… your head is sparkling," Yumichika said.

"Damn it! That stupid girl did this!" Ikkaku roared, causing Yumichika to double over laughing. When he stopped, the girl was nowhere in sight.

"You idiots, we're in the middle of a battle! Get up already!" the healed Hitsugaya scolded, seemingly unaware that he had been under the influence of the Quincy.

The two members of the eleventh division nodded and the three headed off the finish the war in the Seireitei.


End file.
